Tomorrow never dies
by Ariana Miller
Summary: U.A - Slash Em um chamado planeta Skran, houve um tempo de paz do qual foi esquecida. Em meio à guerra, o líder dos Golbins é obrigado a confiar em seu maior inimigo para o bem de seu reino.. Mas surpresas sempre aguardam a aqueles que não a esperam.
Planeta nem sempre foi assim... Houve um tempo de paz do qual ninguém mais se lembra... Uma era que foi subterrada pelo passar das eras.

Skran é dividido em três classes que são os Obsillians, os Nuns e os Golbins e que são distribuídos em três grandes reinos.

Os Obsillians são a primeira classe e detém o maior poder de comando e de tecnologia. Eles criaram cidades flutuantes na qual vivem. Os Nuns são a segunda classe e desde crianças são obrigados a usar tiaras de controle. Eles vivem próximos às cordilheiras de montanhas. Metade dessa população são agricultores e a outra metade é utilizada como escravos pelos Obsillians. Os Golbins são a terceira classe e também são considerada escória pelos demais por serem selvagens, eles vivem nas florestas densas que abrigam lago, rios e criaturas obscuras. Os habitantes da terceira classe são caçados pelos os da primeira por serem rebeldes.

Dentre essas três classes existem pessoas com poderes especiais que são chamadas de Kozko que se dividem em "Solun" - a elite de guerreiros que lutam pelos reinos, "Akan" - humanos corrompidos que habitam os vales mais profundos e os "Wryn" - que são os seres que controla todos os elementos. A cada três gerações nascem um Kozko Solun ou um Akan, mas não se sabe ao certo em quantas gerações nasce um Wry.

Em meio à o auge de uma milenar guerra, uma profecia surge: "Aquele nascido na escuridão e o herdeiro da luz irão decidir o destino de todos. Ambos a mesma parte de um ser, a balança de vida e morte". X-xxx-X

\- Meu senhor. Capturamos o líder dos inimigos. – diz um Soldado curvado.

\- Levem-no para a cela em quanto ele a inda estiver inconsciente. - Sim senhor.

X-xxx-X

\- Onde... Estou...? – sussurra atordoado.

\- Preso. – diz um guarda que vigiava a cela.

\- Ahhh... Não me diga. – fala o loiro revirando os olhos.

\- Então não pergunte escória de Skran. – rebate acidamente o guarda.

\- E falou o escravo inútil.

\- Ora seu...

O guarda tenta atacar o loiro que estava atrás das grades, mas é interrompido pelo lendário Wry, Degél Von Goulbeck.

\- Se-se-senhor Goulbeck. – gagueja amedrontado o carcereiro.

\- Retire-se soldado. – ordena friamente.

\- Mas... Mas...

\- Não ouviu o ruivo?! É para você sair inútil. – pronuncia com escárnio o preso.

\- Ora seu... – pronuncia o soldado virando-se para o loiro, mas é interrompido por um olhar congelante do mestre da água e do gelo.

O poderoso Wry observa o soldado retirar-se do recinto, e depois dirige um olhar fuzilante a Kardia Ayn Chron que ria deleitando-se com o que via.

\- Se olhar matasse. – fala ainda rindo

-... – o ruivo ignora completamente o incomodo loiro.

Degél senta-se em uma cadeira próxima a cela e abre um pequeno caderno de capa de couro onde faz anotações.

\- Hey nevasca versão ruiva, onde estou?

-... –ignorando novamente o loiro.

Um minuto depois...

\- Hey tempestade de gelo.

-...

Cinco minutos depois...

Chron olha para o chão e vê várias pedrinhas no canto da parede perto de seu pé.

\- Hey ruivo.

-...

Degél estava concentrado no que fazia (anotar e ignorar certo "incômodo loiro"), mesmo que Kardia continue a chamar pelo poderoso Wry, o mesmo não dá a mínima atenção. Pelo fracasso do seu plano em interromper o trabalho do seu novo carcereiro, ideias mirabolantes começam a surgir.

\- "Hehehe, esse ruivo de M (censurado) irá me ouvir por bem ou por mal, e vai ser por muito mal. Hehehe" – pensamento maleficamente em quanto pega as pedrinhas no chão e as lança.

As pedrinhas acertam Degél arrancando gargalhadas do líder dos Golbins. Percebendo que a sua cabeça foi alvo para as ações zombeteiras de certa pessoa imatura, vira-se lentamente para repreendê-lo.

\- Ora seu insolente. – diz levantando da cadeira e fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Chron ainda continua a rir o que irrita ainda mais o ruivo fazendo-o virar de costas para si.

\- Ruivo... – diz o loiro com um tom sério parando de rir.

\- Como você ousa fazer isso? Quantos anos você tem?! – continua Goulbeck exasperado.

\- Ruivo... – pronuncia o loiro curvando-se para baixo, suando e arfando trêmulo.

\- Não me interrompa. – esbraveja friamente, a raiva faiscando em seus olhos ainda de costas para Chron, e continua – Pensei que você fosse um líder destemido, e não uma criança. – Complementa frustrado passando a mão pelo rosto.

\- Ruivo... – sussurra desprendendo uma das mãos que segurava fortemente as grades da cela e a direciona para seu tórax.

-NÃO ME INTERROMPA INSOLENTE. – grita irado virando-se para o loiro.

Degél fica chocado ao deparar-se com o estado Kardia.

\- O que você tem? – sibila.

Chron desliza para o chão ficando de joelhos ainda segurando fortemente a barra de ferro.

\- Kardia.

O loiro ouve Degél chamando-o, mas o som estava ecoando distante como se estivesse afundando no mar. Sente suas forças deixarem seu corpo e sua vista turva-se aos poucos, em segundos tudo escurece.

O ruivo que ainda estava no lado de fora da cela tenta entrar, mas não consegue, pois a porta estava trancada. Não vendo outra opção, o Wry começa a recitar um encanto de água e ar que congela a porta e finaliza com um chute que faz a porta partir em pequenos pedaços.

O detentor do título de comando dos Obsillians entra na cela como um furacão pegando o loiro no colo e levando-o ele de imediato.

X-xxx-X

Tudo estava em preto e vermelho. O fogo a sua volta dançando com o vento ao som das espadas que se chocavam no ar, as luzes fortes eram seguidas de grunhidos aterrorizantes de Akans que caiam ao chão.

Tempestades de raios iluminavam o lugar, corpos se amontoavam um em cima do outro não diferenciando aliado de inimigo. O sangue dos adversários escorrendo pela face dura pelo ódio que sentia.

Segundos, minutos, horas, tudo era consumido pelo calor da batalha.

Uma enorme luz corta os céus fazendo todos correrem, até que a bola luminosa atinge ao chão... Tudo se torna branco banhado no mais profundo silêncio.

X-xxx-X

\- Mestre Órion, será que ele está bem? Parece que ele está sentindo dor. – diz um jovem de olhos azuis como o céu de verão.

\- Fisicamente ele está melhor, mas parece que está tendo um pesadelo. – responde o mais velho. – Shaka.

\- Sim?

\- Vá para a biblioteca, em quanto termino de fazer a poção. Depois continuaremos com seu treinamento.

\- Entendido. – diz o garoto e retirando-se do recinto.

Órion é um homem de meia idade, alto e de cabelos loiros. Devido às batalhas que ocorriam frequentemente, todos os lados caçavam e matavam os Kozokos pertencentes à classe inimiga. Vários deles se escondiam nas florestas e outros não tinham a mesma sorte e morriam... Um grupo de caçadores ateou fogo no pequeno vilarejo em que Órion morava, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro em desespero e terror, os caçadores começaram a matar as pessoas não se importando se eram ou não aliadas. Órion viu os seus pais morrerem diante de seus olhos, e neste momento o jovem camponês de apenas sete anos desperta os seus poderes sacrificando os seus olhos para vingar seus pais.

O loiro ouve leves batidas na porta e fala para que o ser entre.

\- O que houve Kamus?

\- O senhor Goulbeck gostaria de saber como está o prisioneiro.

\- Melhor, porém ainda não acordou. Bem, você poderia dizer ao Degél que eu gostaria de fala com ele? – diz amigavelmente.

\- Claro. – diz finalmente indo cumprir o resto de dever.

X-xxx-X

Com o passar dos dias, os Obsillians comemoravam por terem capturado o maior líder Golbins. Mas eles não sabiam que essa briga estava não estava acabada, logo eles encontrariam algo que os fariam tremer, pois irritaram o lendário general Red Scorpion.

Continua...


End file.
